The Doctor's Significant
by woogle698
Summary: This is a retelling of the Doctor and Rose's story with a pretty big twist. They're soulmates. Upon grabbing Rose's hand, the Doctor "imprints" with her and it all goes a bit wonky from there. He falls in love with her, and she with him, and they travel together as partners rather than as companions. Better summary in ch.1 Rated T to be safe but will most likely stay in the K zone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's Significant**

**So this story is technically a crossover, but I'm not taking any characters from the other story, just the idea of an imprint and having a significant. (Significance/Shelly Crane). A significant is a person's soul mate that they meet when they imprint on a person. This imprint is triggered by a touch, and is immediately followed by a series of visions and shocks through the couple's bodies. Significants are able to read each other's minds and feel what the other feels, especially after they ascend a few days later. Once a couple is ascended they receive an ability that goes hand in hand with the other's (solving codes and making codes, detecting elements and calling elements,etc.). The most important part about significants is that they are completely and irreversibly attached to one another. It pains them to fight, to be without each other for extended periods of time, and to be intimate with other people.**

**Being a fan of both this story and Doctor Who, I thought it would be fun to create a universe where Rose and the Doctor imprint when he takes her hand and says, "Run!" So, without further ado, here is my remake of the story of Rose and the Doctor.**

An alarm goes off in a small apartment in central London, followed by the groan of a very tired young woman. After several seconds of the unpleasant noise, a hand snakes out and slaps it off. And so begins the longest day of Rose Tyler's life.

As many long days do, it starts off with Rose running late. Again. On her way out the door she kisses her mum and grabs a cuppa, leaving with a rushed goodbye. Taking the subway to work she gets there just in time to start her 10 hour shift. The day passes tediously, with a short lunch break where she meets with her mate Mickey. Hours of folding clothes and helping people pass by at a slow pace until finally a woman's voice announces "THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES, THANK YOU". Five minutes later Rose starts out the door, only to be stopped by one of the clerks holding a bag of cash.

She grumbles but starts upstairs in search of Wilson, a coworker in charge of Henricks staff lottery. After a few long minutes of looking throughout the dark storage floor, Rose starts to get annoyed. Where was Wilson? Who was locking the doors behind her and turning of the lights? She starts to threaten the empty room, finally realizing that this might be more than just a prank. Suddenly she sees movement in the corner of her eye, followed by a stretchy, leathery sound. Confused, Rose spins on her heel and finds a shop dummy approaching. "Alright real funny, I've got the joke now, you can stop." Then more appear out of the darkness, all seeming to be coming at her. Sensing the danger, Rose starts to back away, not taking her eyes off of them. They kept coming, more and more, all after her. She is cornered.

Just as she starts to accept her fate and closes her eyes in defeat, someone yanks her hood from behind and yells, "RUN!". Seeing no better escape routes, the terrified blonde follows the her odd savior. He guides her, still running, to the same elevator she came up on, barely avoiding the plastic dummies trying to get them. In order to make the door close, the leather clad man pulls off the arm of a well dressed plastic man. "You pulled his arm off." Now follows a brief argument on their attackers and the damage left behind. Rose is frustrated. The nameless man still won't tell her anything of use and keeps interrupting her every time she tries to ask. He dismisses her in an alley upon reaching the ground floor with a lot of fast words and stupid sounding excuses. Who was he? What were those things after her? Why was he about to blow up her workplace? And why did she feel a strange and intense attraction to this older man?

Just as she turns around to leave, completely flustered and a little sad, the door opens again and out pops the man in question. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" He sticks out his hand and as she reaches to shake it she shares her name.

"Rose."

And then their hands connect and something strange happens that neither of them expect. A jolt goes through them both. A hard, almost violent jolt that send both fire and ice down their veins. Rose stops breathing for a moment when visions of sorts start to hit her. She receives flashes and glimpses of herself in the future, happy and in the Doctor's arms. Them going on adventures, them sitting around in a strange blue box, them just walking down a street. Together. Always the two of them, always together. Then the pictures are gone and she is left breathing again, heavy and fast. Meanwhile, the Doctor is experiencing the same type of pleasure and pain as he gets hit with the shocks of heat and sudden cold.

Then suddenly it's all over, no more images or jolts. Just the two of them, and a strange buzzing feeling in each of their heads. After a brief pause the Doctor says in great disbelief, "Oh my God, it's you." At his words, Rose snaps back into it and starts to back away, scared and confused, but also excited underneath it all. "What's going on, who are you, really? What are you? Why do I feel so strange?" All of her words come out fast and blurred, but the Doctor understands the point she's making. She is scared and confused, but she feels it too. That's all it takes for him to come forward and put his hands on either side of her face, "Breathe, Rose."

When his hands connect with her face Rose's anxieties disappear. She is no longer scared or fitful. She takes a deep breath and, despite only just meeting the man, leans into his arms and stays there for a moment. "Alright love, I swear I will explain everything that is going on to you soon, but right now I have to take care of these dummies." With that, he gently pushes her from his arms and goes back into the building. Several minutes later he runs out of the same door, grabs her hand, and sprints as far away as possible. Just as they reach the street an explosion occurs, no doubt from something the Doctor had done in there.

Seeing that his work was complete, the Doctor turns back to see a once again terrified Rose. "I'm so sorry this is happening the way it is, but trust me, it will all be okay." And with that, he leads her away from the burning building and towards a safe place to talk about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

***** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Significance, or anything related. Credit goes to the BBC and Shelly Crane**

**Also, if anyone notices a change, it's because I decided I was going to write in past tense rather than present, just to make it a little easier to write. Also, in the future I might change the POV a bit, but for now it will stay 3rd person omni.**

After the Doctor completely destroyed the department store in which Rose worked, he led her to the nearest chips shop and sat her down. The entire way there she had followed, speechless and dumbfounded. The man was a complete stranger, and a violent one at that. Every instinct in her body told her to turn and run, but she couldn't. Literally. She tried once and it was like her brain forced her to stay put. That action made the Doctor's hearts hurt a little, but he didn't admit that to her. Didn't want her to feel trapped. Since the moment they had imprinted, he had been ecstatic, knowing exactly what that particular connection entailed for the two of them, but Rose was simply scared and confused.

When they sat down at the window booth in the little shop they had found, the Doctor immediately started of damage control. "Rose I am so sorry this all had to happen this way and I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I just want to start out by saying that you shouldn't be worried around me. I swear to you that nothing in this world could keep me from protecting you now." All this came out impressively fast, and Rose simply nodded, waiting for more. "You see, I'm an alien. From outer space." He got a surprised blink from Rose at that, but still no words."I'm called a Time Lord and I come from a planet called Gallifrey. We are a special race, a powerful and old one, and now, a nearly extinct one. I'm the last of 'em. Just me. Now you. You and me. Well technically you're not a Time Lord yet. You will be eventually. Oh this is not going how I meant it to.-" Rose shocked him in to silence as she reached across the table to place her hand on his cheek.

"What? It seems to calm me down when you touch me, so I thought I outta try."

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are fantastic." At his words she gave him a small smile and let him continue. "So, us Time Lords, we aren't just good for sitting around making rules, we imprint. Our imprints are the central part of our life. As soon as we find our significant, our other half, we are never the same. In a good way! Things get done better, more efficiently, we're happier, healthier, everything is good. You see, you are my other half, my soul mate, if you will. We compliment each other in every way you could think possible." He paused there to let her take it all in.

"So, we're made for each other? How is that possible, we're not even the same species if I'm understanding you correctly!"

"Right. Right you are my Rose. I don't actually know how that's possible, but right now, that's the last thing on my mind. I want you to understand that I never ever thought I would find you, find my mate, so this, this right here, is a miracle!" Once he finished his declaration, the Doctor thought he might try something. That's when Rose started to feel an invader of sorts in her mind. A welcome invader. She felt him. He was there in her mind, and she liked it. She could feel him and he was warm and gentle in her head.

"I can feel your heart beating. I can feel your... happiness." Rose said tentatively. She was still weirded out, but she was less scared and more curious. "What else can you do?!"

"Not just me, love, you can do this too." She then focused as hard as she could on him, his mind, his thoughts, and broke through. All of a sudden she was swimming in his mind, and she could feel how old and sad he had been for so long. She saw loneliness and loss and utter heartbreak. It was too much, she couldn't breath, it was terrible and sad. She pulled out as fast as she could and it was then that she realized she was crying. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you." He immediately got up and hurried to her side of the booth to comfort her. "My life has been bleak and lonely for a while now, but now I have you. I have a reason to keep going and living and loving. You are going to be the highlight of my existence." He put his arm around her and she automatically turned to put her face in the crook of his neck. It was like being in his arms was natural to her. They sat there and he stroked her hair for a couple of minutes until Rose piped up and said,

"Can you tell me more? About this bond, about Time Lords and Gallifrey? And why they're all gone?"

"I will, love, I promise I will, but it's late now, let me take you home." They promptly got up and left the shop, headed home. He walked with Rose all the way to the door of her apartment, where he left her with a promise to come back first thing in the morning. Rose turned to go inside but something stopped her. She couldn't go. It was like on the street all over again. Her head was telling her she needed to go inside, but the rest of her body refused.

"Doctor, um, I can't move."

"Oh, right, that'll happen in the early stages of the imprint. Rose, I need you to go inside and get some rest, we've got a busy day tomorrow and you need to go to sleep. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." And just like that, his words seemed to release her and she quickly entered her apartment before she could change her mind and go back to the Doctor.

When she entered the room, she realized just how late it was and just how worried her mum was. "YOUNG LADY YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. FIRST YOU DON'T COME HOME ON TIME AND THEN I TURN ON THE TELLY TO SEE THAT HENRICKS IS BLOWN UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." Rose realized her mother had been crying and she ran to embrace the angry woman.

"I'm so sorry mum, I couldn't get home right away because I had to talk to the police and stuff. But I'm here now and I'm knackered. I love you lots but I gotta go to bed now." They exchanged a few more words and Jackie Tyler seemed to calm down a bit, so Rose finally got to head to her room.

Meanwhile the Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS talking it all in. 900 years and he thought he'd accepted the fact that he was never going to imprint. He could not think of a time when he had more happy. In fact, he was certain that this was definitely the best day of his long life.

Not needing as much sleep as his human counterpart, he stayed up all night tinkering with the TARDIS and thinking of Rose Tyler over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sorry this has taken me so long to write, we just got a new puppy so I've been really busy with her! This one's kind of long but the next one will be pretty short. Also, if you couldn't already tell, I'm American, so I might try to speak like they do in England, but I will definitely mess up or forget at times, so bear with me.

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Significance, or anything related. Credit goes to the BBC and Shelly Crane.

Rose woke up the next morning feeling terrible. She thought she might have the flu because the moment she tried to sit up, her stomach churned, her head started pounding, and her heart was going a million miles an hour. She thought about just going back to sleep when the events of last night suddenly hit her like a train. The living plastic, the explosion, her strange rescuer who also happened to be her soul mate. At the thought of the Doctor her stomach flipped all over again, but this time for a different reason. Rose smiled a little as she thought of the giant goof with a tough exterior, then frowned as another wave of nausea hit her. This was going to be a long day if she felt like that the whole time.

Rose trudged into the kitchen and shot a quiet hello to Jackie, who was watching her with a worried look on her face. "Rose, love, are you alright? Might as well go back to bed, you've got nothing to go to anyway." Rose ignored both of her comments and started to make herself a cup of tea in hopes of making herself feel better. The two Tyler ladies were both invested in their own thoughts when Rose heard a ruckus at the door. Muttering something about cats, she went to investigate. Bending down, Rose slowly lifted up the cat flap and got attacked by a plastic arm! The same plastic arm that the Doctor had pulled off one of the shop dummies last night. Unable to call for help due to the wayward arm wrapped around her throat, Rose was stuck struggling for her life, heartbeat going crazy.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, the Doctor was sitting around in the console room waiting until a decent hour to do what he had been longing to do for what seemed like millenia now. He didn't want to disturb his Rose, but also didn't think he could wait much longer to see her. Just as he was about to go crazy from waiting, he felt something go wild in his chest. Rose. She was in danger. Just like that, the Doctor was done waiting and he took off, not even bothering to grab his jacket. He ran as fast as his Time Lord body would let him, which was pretty fast and made it to Rose's door just in time to see her turning purple from lack of oxygen. Thinking quick, he soniced the guilty party and it dropped to the floor, lifeless again.

The two looked at each other wearily for a moment, both calming down from the danger they had just faced. Finally the Doctor could take the silence no more and grabbed her into his arms and whispered her name over and over again into her hair until her breathing became even. When their skin came in contact, all of Rose's aches and pains went away, like they never even happened. She'd have to ask about that later. Then she unwillingly pulled back a little and chocked out, "Ta." At this the Doctor laughed a little, finally able to relax after watching his significant nearly get chocked to death. "Am I safe now, it won't try that again will it?"

"Nope, soniced it dead. Just plastic."

"Thank God. Erm..." Rose stopped where she was realizing that she was standing in her doorway, in her jammies, hugging a man she barely new. She took a step back and said, "Would you like to come in?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

As Rose was leading him into her small flat, Jackie yelled out, "Who's that you're talking to dear?" The pair rounded the corner and the older woman's eyes widened. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

Rose's heart spiked with something she could only define as jealousy. She was actually angry at her mum. Didn't she have any boundaries? The Doctor, feeling what she felt, put his arm around Rose and gave Jackie a firm, "No." Jackie's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment when she understood what was happened and then narrowed in anger.

"ROSE TYLER I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. WHAT ABOUT MICKEY? WHEN DID YOU GET TO BE THAT GIRL?" Rose flinched and went to defend herself, even though she did really feel terrible for what she was going to have to do to Mickey, their demise was inevitable. Before she could do that though, the Doctor did something unexpected for all three of them. He pushed her behind him and told Jackie off. "Don't talk to her that way. You're the one flirting with a stranger in your night gown. Where is your self respect?!" The Doctor was surprised at himself. Never in his life had he been that petty and domestic. Poor Doctor, Rose thought, he just earned himself a slap. And sure enough, one of the hardest slaps the 900 year old Time Lord had ever received came burning across his face the moment his comeback was finished.

The two got the idea that staying in the flat with Rose's mum might not be the best course of action at the mo', and headed to the roof. They were leaning on each other, watching the city down below when the Doctor piped in, ''Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." Rose chuckled but didn't say anything, having known that a good Tyler slap was bound to happen at some point.

"What am I going to tell Mickey?'

"Aaah," the Doctor replied, "that reminds me. Who the hell is Mickey?" Rose looked nervous, which made the Doctor's hearts spike in anticipation.

"He's kind of my boyfriend." Rose admitted. "EX-boyfriend." she added hastily. "We've always just been best mates and it developed into more. Even when we were dating it was kind of platonic. Just in these past months I've been trying to break it off but couldn't find a good reason. I guess this works, huh" The Doctor grinned briefly at her words but still looked a little upset. Rose noticed, either with her eyes or with the sixth sense for the Doctor's emotions she seemed to be developing, so she took his hand in hers and rubbed gentle circles into his palm. "It's okay though, by the looks of it, you got the girl." She still felt kind of ridiculous saying this, but it definitely made him feel better, and that made her feel better.

The pair of them sat up there on the roof, talking and laughing, for hours. Rose got all the answers to all of the questions she asked and then some. She learned that the queasiness and pains she'd been going through before he got to her this morning was called withdrawals and it would get better with time, but she should still expect to feel them when they were apart. She learned about ascension, which would occur between the two of them soon. She learned that with the ascension would come the ability to read each other's minds and emotions along with another, more unique ability that they wouldn't discover until it actually happened. She learned so much about her Doctor and about what was to come for her. Not only would she be with her perfect match, her other half, her soul mate, but she would be with him through all of time and space, indefinitely. Rose finally allowed herself to be truly hopeful about this situation. The whole time there had been no denying the attraction and pull to him, but until now it hadn't seemed real to her.

After his explanation was complete, the Doctor leaned in toward Rose. She closed her eyes and leaned in too, expecting a kiss. He did kiss her forehead, but left it at that, thinking that he didn't want to push her too far. It was a lot to take in. Rose tried not to let her disappointment show as he pulled away again. If what he was saying was true, they would have plenty of time to get to know each other later. But now, they had stuff to do.

"Right, so I've got an alien life force to take care of."

"And I've got an ex-boyfriend to take care of."

With, a long goodbye that included a lot of encouraging words and prolonged hugs, they headed their separate ways to deal with their separate problems.

After his departure, Rose's body was already complaining, wanting to be near him again. She fought through it, telling herself that he'd be back soon enough. She laughed at herself then, never in her life had she been so smitten, that she had to force herself not to think about the guy! Okay, push thoughts about him away. First things first, you have to deal with Mickey. She coached herself. Rose scrolled through the contacts in her phone until she found the one she was looking for, Mickey Smith. She dialed and waited. She didn't have to wait long because Mickey had been watching his phone like a hawk, waiting for it to ring. Ever since he heard about the accident at her work last night, he had been worried sick, but too afraid to call and not have her pick up.

"Hello, Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright, I'd already left when it happened. Listen, Mickey, we need to talk. How's pizza sound in about a half hour?"

"Fine, what's going on?"

"I'll talk to you at lunch."

With that, she hung up and started getting ready. She was still in her pajamas and as embarrassing as it was, she didn't even care because the Doctor didn't care. Half an hour later she was ready to go and waiting outside the estate for Mickey's yellow car. He picked her up right on time and they drove in silence to the pizza parlor. When they pulled into the lot Mickey finally broke the silence, "Alright, what's going on? Are you pregnant? Because I swear I will help out, I'll-"

"No Mickey, it's not that, it's just-"

"Are you breaking up with me then? Is that it cause-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the guilty look on his long time friend's face. "You are, aren't you? I can't believe this."

"Mickey, it's nothing you've done, I promise, it's just that I'm ready to move on with my life and you are so content to stay where you are."

"What are you gonna do, work at a different shop in a different city? Get a promotion at Henricks so now you get a 15 percent discount?" Mickey exclaimed harshly. At his words Rose visibly flinched and he softened, apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine, you feel hurt, you're lashing out." Mickey nodded, but didn't say anything. He was still trying to process it all, he had thought that him and Rose would be together forever, a stable relationship for the two of them.

A brief conversation ensued, but was interrupted by an annoying waiter before Mickey could ask if there was anybody else, which was probably for the best. "Excuse me ma'am, would you like anything to drink?" She brushed him off but he kept insisting. Finally they looked at him with intentions of telling him off, and that was all it took. The fake looking man started attacking the two of them! His hand turned into a paddle and he slapped Mickey over the head with it, knocking him out. The restaurant around them was chaotic, everybody trying to get out at was once again being cornered when the Doctor found her. He picked up a bottle of champagne from a nearby table and popped the cork, hitting Rose's attacker in the forehead. This distracted him enough for Rose to escape and run to stand behind the Doctor. The Doctor then ran forward while he had the chance, put the dummy in a headlock, and twisted and pulled until the head came off! Those remaining in the restaurant screamed and pushed even harder to get out, but Rose smiled at him, impressed by his gusto. She went to congratulate him but was interrupted by the head, still in the Doctor's arms, saying, "Don't think that's gonna stop me." It continued on to signal to it's body to keep fighting. And fight it did, it made a giant mess of the restaurant and followed the couple as best it could without a head. They were chased by it into an alley where they became trapped. Or so Rose thought. "Remember that time traveling box I told you about?" He asked whilst pointed to the TARDIS.

"Oh you are clever, you are."

They quickly got into the box and disappeared from sight. Even though he had told her all about how it was bigger on the inside and was chock-full of alien technology, she was still shocked to see it in person. She didn't have long to contemplate it's complexity, though, because soon the Doctor was pushing her out the door and into a different part of the city. Rose worried about Mickey, how they'd just left them there, but the Doctor ensured her that he was alright, the body was no longer a threat. He'd wake up a bit confused and in the middle of a pizza parlor, but perfectly fine.

Then came the problem of finding out where the Nestine consciousness was hiding their transmitter. The Doctor was absolutely stumped. He knew it was around there somewhere, big and round, but he couldn't figure it out. Rose, on the other hand was shocked at his ignorance. After letting him struggle for a bit, she finally nodded toward the Eye of London, right behind him. It took a bit of work for him to finally figure it out, but when he did, he was ecstatic. "Oh, brilliant! Fantastic! Rose Tyler you are a genius!"

They ran the whole way there, holding hands until they were right underneath the monument. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing, waiting to come alive. The shop dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants." Rose earned a quick grin for that one, but then the Doctor was back to business.

"We've found the transmitter, the consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose then found some stairs and they rushed down, ready to kick some ass and take names. They got down there and were quickly captured, a regular occurrence for the Doctor. He tried to talk their way out of there but unfortunately the goons had found the vial of antidote in the pocket of the Doctor. They captured him and prepared to execute him. Rose had been thrown aside, dismissed as a non-threat. That was a mistake on their part. She found a long chain, summoned all of her strength and bravery, and leaped onto it, knocked the monster holding the vial of antidote into the burning pool of plastic, and freed the Doctor, all in one swing. He caught her easily, but didn't have time to praise her because the place was about to blow! They ran to the TARDIS and made it inside and dematerialized just as the place began to implode.

They landed in a safe spot and went outside to find the city in chaos, but safe from harm. Now that the danger was over, Rose had a mission to complete. She had to find Mickey, end it cleanly, and then find her mother and try to explain why she was running away with a madman in a box indefinitely. Easy peasey.

Both chores took a lot of time and explanations, and neither Mickey nor Jackie were pleased with Rose at all, but in the end, there was nothing they could do to stop her. She would be with the Doctor whether they supported her or not. So that was that. The two were sitting on the captain's chair in the console room of the TARDIS and the Doctor was comforting a rather upset Rose. Even though she had made the right decision in her's and the Doctor's opinions, it was still upsetting to have to abandon her mum and her long time best mate. The Doctor understood but was more just glad that she was here with him, safe from harm and his.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Hey guys, thank for the reviews! I'm astounded at how quickly this story is getting followers! Anyway, I will be at camp and therefore without a computer from Sunday to Friday this coming week, so I will be posting this chapter and hopefully one more before I go.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Significance, and anything related. All credit goes to the BBC and Shelly Crane.

The Doctor and Rose were sitting in the console room of the TARDIS quietly talking about nothing when Rose had a thought. "You said it was bigger on the inside, but just how big is it?"

"Picture the biggest ship you've ever seen. Are you picturing it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now forget it. Because this ship is infinite."

Rose giggled and the Doctor stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they started walking. I'll show you the essentials, but fair warning, she likes to change it all around.

And so he showed her his ship, their ship now, he supposed. He showed her the kitchen, the library, the swimming pool, anything that he thought she might be interested in using, then he started leading her back to the hallway where the bedrooms were. He was a little nervous about this part. They didn't have to sleep in the same bed, probably shouldn't in this stage of the imprint, but he didn't know how to explain the whole situation to Rose without making it awkward.

"So this is the sleep wing. You can pick any door you like and it will be your room."

"Where do you sleep?"

"Er, well I don't sleep much, but when I do, it's just there." The Doctor explained, pointing to the very first room in the hallway, closest to the console room.

"Oh, okay."

Rose went about picking her room. She peeked in many of them, leaving a good distance between his room and the rooms she looked at. Eventually she picked a room, four doors down and across the hall from his. Fair enough, he thought, she seems to have made an executive decision for that problem.

Rose was standing outside of her new room, leaning against the door, not sure what to do. The Doctor moved closer and took a moment to just take her in. She was beautiful, really. She sported golden blonde hair, and these gorgeous brown eyes that he had never in his life seen a match to. Her figure was just perfect, not skinny but so far from fat, in the best way possible. He had to look away for a moment just to get a grip on himself. A moment later he turned back to see Rose looking at him questioningly.

"Wha'?"

"You're beautiful..." he started, "for a human."

He tried to ease the tension that had been created sometime during Rose's hunt for a bedroom. It worked for a little, but Rose was too wound up to laugh. She knew he was attracted to her, she'd dealt with that before, but she had never experienced anything like the fierce protectiveness and overwhelming concern he placed over her. It was both endearing and heartbreaking. Heartbreaking because she'd only just met the man and he treated her better than anyone else ever had in her life. She brushed the thought off because she knew the Doctor could sense her emotions and she didn't want him to think she was sad about the imprint. Far from it, actually, it was the best thing that could have possibly happened to her. Now she had a chance to experience life in the way she'd always felt it should be. Full of adventure and love. She was so excited for it all, so excited to encounter more aliens and be with the Doctor at all times. Rose still had no way of explaining just how much the Doctor affected her. His mere presence around her made her feel intoxicated and she could never get enough of him. He made her feel warm all over when he touched her, like he could draw all of her anxieties away with the touch of his hand. It was amazing. And awkward. She didn't know what kind of boundaries they had yet. Was she going to marry him? Did Time Lords even get married? How soon did he expect her to sleep with him? Would he pressure her?

All of a sudden her calm thoughts had turned into something else and she felt like she couldn't breathe. What had she gotten herself into? Rose started breathing heavily, clutching the wall for support. The Doctor watched on, aching to help her figure it all out, but also realizing that she might need some alone time, or at least a moment to think things through herself. So he let her panic a little bit. She thought about all of the changes she was going to go through in the next couple of weeks and although she was incredibly excited, she was also terrified of what it meant for them. She wondered if she would disappoint the Doctor. She was young, she didn't have much money, a good education, or even an interesting life. She was nobody, mediocre, and she was terrified that the more he got to know her the more he'd see it, too. Also, the Doctor said they would be able to read each other's minds. Did this mean she would never have privacy in her own head? All of these bad thoughts hit her at once and it was almost too much. But Rose was tough and she kept thinking through it all until she suddenly had a thought. It didn't matter. None of it mattered because the Doctor was her's and she was the Doctor's. He could never hate her or find her boring. He wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want him to. He'd give her privacy when she wanted it, if she wanted it. It would all be okay. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. He stared back proudly and came in to cup her face in his hands. He was so glad that she took the time to think through it all now. He was so glad it happened here and not on some alien planet in the middle of an attack.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now that that's over you should get some sleep,yeah?"

"Yeah."

He leaned in and Rose once again thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he simply pressed his lips to her forehead and left it at that. She sighed internally, oh well, it will happen eventually. With that he left her to her dreams, feeling confident that the TARDIS would supply anything she might need to go to sleep.

The next morning Rose woke up, and after freshening up in her en-suite and then putting on her clothes from yesterday, headed out of her room. She got a surprise when she found that her room had moved since last night. It now stood right across from the Doctor's. Hmmm. She'd have to ask him about that.

She met him in the console room where he was waiting for her, having felt the moment she woke up. "What's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"I thought we might do some light time traveling. How's that sound? A nice trip to something safe, no possibility of danger?"

"YES!" Rose exclaimed, a little too loudly and a little too quickly, making the Doctor laugh.

"But first some breakfast." the Doctor added before she could get too excited.

They headed to the kitchen where she just had a plain breakfast of cereal and he watched her eat, fascinated.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already ate, I had a banana a couple of hours ago."

"And you're not hungry for an actual meal now?"

"Nope." he said, popping the T, "I don't have to eat as much as you, superior Time Lord anatomy and such." He goaded on a bit, hoping for a laugh. He earned it and that made his heart swell, seeing his mate happy. She finished up her stuff and then she remembered something.

"Crap! I don't have any other clothes... I guess we could go back to my mum's flat, but she would not be happy. And she'd probably try to talk me out of traveling with you and I don't want to hear it."

"It's all alright, no worries at all, love. We have a wardrobe room. As big as you like with whatever fashions you want. You can go on a 'shopping spree' in there one day. For now you can just go find an outfit you'd like to wear on our adventure today."

Rose happily obliged and soon they were together in the TARDIS console room once again. Rose had chosen a cute and sturdy outfit for the day. The size, type, and style of clothes she was looking for were sitting right in front of her when she entered the room, making her trip short and easy. Now she was ready for some fun.

They leaned against the centre console, flirting a bit, and the Doctor asked where she wanted to go. She picked future, easy, and he starting spinning a weird looking wheel while the TARDIS started wheezing and shaking a bit. And then the Doctor told her where they were. She gave him a look like he could do better, so he spun it again. And again when that wasn't enough. Finally he announced that they were at the end of the world. Earth's final day. Now that caught Rose's fancy.

Before they exited the conspicuous wooden police box, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and shared, "Before you go out there, just know that it is going to overwhelm you. I know it already, and that's okay. The moment you start to feel it, I will be there, okay?" She didn't respond with words, but instead with a look of pure admiration and a warm embrace. She pulled back and looked into his ancient eyes and that was all it took for him. He wrapped his arms around her and bent down so that his face was even with hers. Their eyes met once again, and this time his were asking for permission. She was already feeling the affect of his closeness and nodded chastely.

Then he was there, fingers in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. When their mouths opened together, it was almost like imprinting all over again.

She felt a tingling burn start as her lips and move outwards down her neck, a cold in her veins and hot on her skin as her body zinged with a jolt of tremors and shocks and a heavy fog seemed to blanket the room, like morphine.

The Doctor felt everything she felt, and maybe more. He felt it so hard because not only could he feel it himself, but he could feel what she felt as well. He could feel her affection for him, her desire for more. It was almost too much, but then she pulled back, breathless, and he was grateful because he wasn't sure he would have been able to stop on his own.

"Ah," Rose sighed, "That's what I've been missing with you?" It might as well of been her first kiss because nothing before it even mattered. She was absolutely star struck, and there was no going back for her now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long, but I have been at summer camp for the past five weeks! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Also, on a side note, I've just heard that they're making the Significance series into a movie series or TV show, so that's really exciting!**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor who, Significance, or anything related. All the credit goes to the BBC and Shelly Crane.**

The Doctor and Rose, slightly flushed from their little display of affection in the TARDIS, walked outside to find themselves on board what seemed to be a giant spaceship. The Doctor explained to Rose that they were in the year 5.5/apple/26 and that the ship was actually a viewing platform. They were there to watch the earth burn. Rose thought it was a little bit sick, but the Doctor assured her that there was no one left there because the humans had migrated elsewhere.

" We're not here to save it, we're here to watch. Everything has it's time, Rose. Everything ends."

She left it at that, mostly because she really had no idea what was going on and no desire to fight with the Doctor.

The two went on to mingle about the platform with the other guests. The human went through a bit of culture shock when she met some of her very first aliens. There was a man with blue skin, a family of tree people, a giant head floating in a tank... It was weird and a little bit unsightly, but she just held tight to the Doctor and tried to stay calm. People were going about exchanging gifts of peace, which was also a new idea to Rose. Some of them were really thoughtful, and she enjoyed it for the most part, except for the man that spit on her face as a "peace offering". That did not make her feel very peaceful, but the Doctor held her back with a slight chuckle. When a young lady from the family of trees tried to flirt with the Doctor, he politely denied her, but Rose was once again fuming. The Doctor found this amusing and grinned at her, which earned him a smack in the arm.

"Don't worry, love, I'm all yours."

His words practically made her melt, Rose was not accustomed to such attention and love.

"I like the sound of that."

And so the conflict was resolved and they carried on, receiving more gifts as time passed. A group of star wars-type characters gave them a silver orb, and the Doctor stored it away in his jacket pocket, not thinking about it again.

The night went on, music was played, pleasantries were exchanged. It was all good fun, with a slightly ominous aura to it, if you asked Rose. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was a bit off about the flap of skin and the black robed men. She shook it off because, once again, she thought it was just a result of this technically being her first time around real live aliens.

Meanwhile, the rest of the platform was under attack. The silver orbs that had been distributed throughout the ship had transformed into spider-like tech-no-creatures that were spying on people and destroying the control panels. This was brought to the Doctor's attention when the entire platform was shaken.

He started his investigation immediately, not in the least interested in letting his significant get hurt or lost on their first date. On the other hand, he didn't want to alarm her, so he sent her off to the same room they entered on and gave her a cell phone that could call anywhere in time and space.

"I'll be right back, love. I've got to check on something."

All she returned was a mumbled goodbye, because she was already engrossed in trying to call her mum.

As he headed down to the engine rooms, the tree lady from earlier caught up with him. He grudgingly let her join him. Who was he to deny somebody an adventure they so desperately wanted. Little did he know, she had used a scanner to identify his species origin. She had an incredibly hard time believing it, considering he should have died millions of years ago. Cautiously she confronted him about it. His eyes told her she was correct, but he didn't say a word throughout her entire explanation. He simply nodded and moved on.

While the Doctor and his tree companion were entering the engine room, Rose was wondering back to the party, having not gotten ahold of her figured she'd try again later, when they were back on the TARDIS. Right before she entered the main room, she received a blow to the back of the head from the very same people who had given them the silver ball. They dragged her back to the viewing room and left her there, unconscious.

The Doctor sensed the danger the moment she was struck, and it took every ounce of his self control not to run to her at that very moment. Because as that had been happening with Rose, they had discovered just how much danger their platform was in. They run back towards the party and discover that the friendly steward had been disintegrated by some not so friendly bots. Not only this, but the sun filter in the room that was was trapped in was meant to descend soon.

Rose awoke to the metallic sound of an automated voice telling her, "SUN FILTER DESCENDING" and the temperature in the room rising quickly. She immediately ran to the door and screamed for somebody, anybody, to help her.

The Doctor reached the door in time to hear her screaming and beating at it, trying to escape.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

"Well let me out then!"

"I'm working on it!"

He fiddled with the switches long enough to make the automated voice changed to, "SUN FILTER RISING, SUN FILTER RISING." but that didn't last long and soon it was back to, "SUN FILTER DESCENDING, SUN FILTER DESCENDING." He fought with the computer back and forth for a good minute until the entire thing simply jammed and Rose was left stuck in a very hot room with half of it ready to burn her to pieces.

"It's stuck, stay put Rose, I'll be back!"

She gave a half-hearted reply, knowing that this was her end. A week ago, she would have accepted it, possibly even welcomed it, but now? Now she was angry. She had finally met someone who was going to change everything. He was going to make her life whole again and love her and she was so, so angry for that to be taken from her. She lay on the ground and beat the floor with her fists, while she sobbed and sobbed.

The Doctor, who was investigating the guests, trying to figure out who was behind the near-death of his Rose, could feel every single emotion Rose had and it was absolutely tearing him apart. But he pressed on, knowing that if he could just find out who it was, he could save Rose in an instant. So he set a wayward spider on the ground and it scurried over to it's master, the men in black, the Adherence of the Repeated Meme. But that didn't fool the Doctor, it was actually Cassandra behind all of this, and he would prove it.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it-" one of the aliens reaches out to strike him, but the Doctor grabs its arm and pulls hard, tearing it completely off like one of the shop dummies, "a repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, and idea." Here, he stops and pulls on one of the wire hanging out of the detached arm, sending the creature buckling to the floor.

"Remote controlled droids, nice little cover for the real trouble-maker." He nudges one of the mini-droids towards it's true owner, Cassandra, who gave a snarky reply and tried to escape with a simple teleportation device, leaving behind a ship that was about to explode. The Doctor ran to solve the immediate problem, their imminent death. He reached the switch that would turn the shields back on with a second to spare and headed back to the main party where everybody was recovering from their near death experiences. Rose had also made it out of her mini prison and was fuming as the Doctor walked past her, still working to fix what had been wronged. He had to tell the family of Jade, his tree companion, that she had died saving them all. He had to rewire the teleportation device Cassandra had used. And worst of all for Rose, watch as Cassandra died with no one to moisterize her. This was a side of the Doctor Rose had not yet seen and was a little bit afraid of.

They were the last people to leave Platform One. After he had said all of his goodbyes, the Doctor found Rose crying silently and watching the Earth burn.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-"

"Come with me."

The Doctor took her hand then and led her to the TARDIS. They rode in silence until they landed in London, Rose's time.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. Yes. I don't know what- do you smell chips?"

"Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too."

"Alright then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. Only got five billion years till the shops close."

The Doctor and Rose spent an hour in that stupid chips shop, talking and laughing and finding comfort in each other after that high-stress experience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know it's been over a month since I've updated and I want to make sure you know I haven't forgotten about this! I'm still dedicated and I intend to have a more stable posting schedule, it's just been a hectic time for me these past couple of weeks. I plan on posting the next chapter sometime this week, possibly even later tonight, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here it is! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took so long. Also, I really appreciate all of your follows and reviews, I never dreamt I would have a story that's getting so popular. You rock!**

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Significance, or anything related. All rights go to the BBC and Shelly Crane.**

The next few weeks for Rose and the Doctor passed in a blur. They went to many "harmless" places and nearly lost their lives five or six times, and each time scared the couple just as much as the last. It was a weird feeling for both of them, having been alone for so long, suddenly having this person in their lives that felt everything with them and knew everything about them. The hardest part was when they had those close calls and they got a hint of what would happen if they lost each other. The Doctor says that he felt it so much more than her, but Rose was convinced otherwise. Every time she was away from him for just a couple of hours she ached for him so much, and when he was in danger, she hurt like no other. When she started feeling his heart beat fast and his mind start to doubt, she would get this pain in her chest, like a warning light, telling her that if he left, she would become a shell, an completely empty and meaningless person, with no life. It terrified her.

Fortunately for the pair, it wasn't all death and danger. The Doctor took Rose to so many wonderful places and they snogged in almost all of them. Rose was becoming more and more comfortable with the Doctor, despite only knowing him for a few weeks. However, she was still a lady, and it was torturing the Doctor! He respected her so much, and he would never do anything to hurt her, but every time he saw her he was just consumed with desire. He tried to block this feeling from Rose as best he could, but on occasion, she caught a wiff of it and would turn red in the face. It would be comical if it weren't so awkward for the two.

It wasn't that Rose didn't want him, because, oh goodness did she, it was simply a promise she had made to herself a while back. After she had given it up to boys like her abusive ex-boyfriend, Jimmy, she never felt as special in their eyes. She hated herself so much after she let him have her and then dump her like she was nothing. Once he was out of her life she vowed that she would wait until she was married to the next guy, no matter what.

There was one time about a week ago when she almost broke that promise to herself. They were on a beach, a cold one, on some planet far away from her old home, and he had just given her his jacket. He was telling her a story and although she was listening intently, she was also exploring. On this beach, the shells that washed up were not only more common, but also far more beautiful than any other she had ever seen. Multiple times she interrupted him to point out a cool shell or explain the colors she swore she could see swimming by in the nearby water. It was obvious that her Doctor was a Time Lord, because he was exhibiting some extreme patience toward his beloved. She pointed this out and he simply gave her that cheeky smile of his and said, "You're just lucky I love you so much, or I would have left you half a mile ago." It was meant as a joke, but the both of them sobered up quickly when they realized what he had said. The Doctor had told Rose he loved her. Albeit it, it was indirectly, but it was in fact, the first time those words had been spoken between the two.

Rose broke the tense silence with a breathtaking grin and nearly shouted, "It's about time you said it, you goof. I love you too!"

He just shook his head, wrapped her up in his arms, and then lead her back to the TARDIS. As soon as they entered the threshold, he said it again. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

She kissed him right there, good and hard, and he slowly opened up his feelings to her a little bit more than usual, letting her feel the things he felt. And boy, did she feel it. She was suddenly filled with this passion she had never felt before. At that moment she threw caution to the wind and pushed him towards the captain's seat in the console room, intending to have her way with him right there. There was nothing the Doctor wanted more, and he was more than obliging. They were half-way undressed when Rose got this tugging, almost guilty feeling in the back of her mind, and she paused for a second.

"Wait. We can't do this, not yet."

She pulled her shirt back over her head and sat down next to the Doctor, preparing to explain her sudden refusal, but he promptly got up and took a few short strides away from her. She looked up, hurt and confused, thinking that she had done something terribly wrong. She had made a mistake, maybe this really was all about physical stuff for the Doctor and she had just been strung along again. All of the emotions she had done her best to bury were storming back in. Thoughts of inferiority, worthlessness, and shame were flooding into her mind and clouding her vision. Rose started breathing heavily, embarrassed beyond control. Of course he didn't really love her, how could he? She was just a stupid, poor girl with absolutely nothing special about her. Nobody as extraordinary as the Doctor could ever even-

"Stop!"

Rose looked up, shocked to see the Doctor staring at her in horror. He looked absolutely heartbroken, and she realized that she had just heard all of her petty little rant. She quickly looked away, embarrassed once again, and tried to close her mind to him. Suddenly she felt his finger on her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"Rose, oh Lord, Rose. You have no idea how much it pains me to hear you say that stuff about yourself. I simply needed a moment of space because I wasn't sure I could control myself in such close proximity to you, love. I never meant for a second to hurt you, I just needed to take a breath. Oh, my Rose, I love you so much and I've wanted to tell you since the moment I met you. I also know your reservations. I understand you've been hurt before and I absolutely respect that. I will never push you and this relationship is far from just physical, although I am extremely attracted to you. I need you to know that."

Rose gave a deep sigh of relief, and allowed the Doctor to pick her up and pull her close.

They stayed like that for a while, until Rose's breathing slowed down and her tears dried up. They stayed there, holding each other in silence, for so long that eventually Rose's shoulders slumped and her eyes started to close. When this happened, the Doctor picked her up and carried her to her own bed, and stayed there, stroking her hair and watching her pretty face breathe in and out for hours.

The next morning Rose woke up alone to see an open door and a trail of what appeared to be powdered sugar. She giggled and followed it to the kitchen, where she found the Doctor holding a plate of freshly made french toast and fruit. He was wearing a flowery apron for whatever reason and he had white powder all over his hair. She took a mental picture of that moment to keep forever, the moment when she knew, with all of her heart, that she would never, ever, let this man go.

She ate her breakfast and he watched, happy just to be with her, and then he washed her dishes while she told him about her dreams. He recalled with fondness watching her as she dreamt those dreams, but didn't mention it to her, for fear that she might make him stop. He loved watching her sleep, seeing her so peaceful. That girl could go from a thousand miles per hour to zero, like it was nothing. And it was magical.

Once he was done with the dishes, he took her hand to lead her towards their next adventure, and that's when it happened.

The greatly anticipated ascension.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Significance or anything related. All rights go to the BBC and Shelly Crane.**

When the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, much like he had the first time they had met, a jolt went through both of them. Their hearts stopped beating for a moment and then started again really fast. It was all they could hear.

The Doctor realized what was happening right away and let out a sigh of excitement for what was coming. He felt the jolts a moment before Rose did and squeezed her hands, ready to experience what he had waited 900 years for. It was a lot like imprinting was, but this time he was expecting it. While everything was hot and burning for him, Rose's body would become ice cold and act as the perfect cooling system for him, and then vice versa. Strong bouts of electricity were going through the both of them, sending shivers down their spines and shocking them in a pleasurable way.

This time, instead of ending quickly and with a bang, the ascension faded out, lasting several minutes, until the couple was left weak at the knees and holding on to each other.

Long moments passed before either could speak. They were both so amazed at what had happened. The Doctor was rejoicing and already looking forward to everything their ascension entailed, while Rose was happy, but a little bit confused.

The Doctor had told her what would happen, and she had felt prepared, but now it was like everything from before was gone and she couldn't focus on anything but him. He had told her that they would be able to fully read each other's minds at will, but right now it was like his thoughts were just flooding hers and she couldn't stop it. They were ecstatic, joyful thoughts, but still overwhelming. All of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore- the flood of thoughts, her over-worked heart, the heat from his grasp, and she fainted. Right there, in his arms, her body just gave out and she started to fade from consciousness. The last thing she saw was the look of concern on his face as he caught her.

Rose woke in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by beeping machines and laying on a stiff bed. She realized that the Doctor must have carried her to the medical wing after she fainted. It was sweet and almost comical how worried he must have been. She started to open her mouth to call for the Doctor, but then remembered something. She could talk to him in her mind!

Not sure how to go about it, Rose simply concentrated on her significant for a moment, and found that is was not hard to locate his consciousness. He was in the kitchen, making her soup. How sweet is that? He had those worried little wrinkles on his forehead, and by the look of the kitchen, he was having trouble concentrating.

Deciding he had done enough worrying, Rose decided to call to him. "_DOCTOR_!" He visibly jumped in the kitchen, and ended up hitting his head on a cabinet, hard.

_"Rose? Love, are you awake now?"_

"_YES, COME OVER HERE AND WAKE ME UP PROPERLY!_"

The Doctor flinched again, and this time Rose noticed and was confused.

"_WHAT'S WRONG_ ?"

"_Rose, love, you don't have to shout to get the message across. A regular volume works just fine._"

"_Oh, oops! Now hurry up_."

A slight blush crept up her neck and cheeks, and she hoped the Doctor couldn't tell.

The Doctor chuckled at her slight embarrassment, but did as he was ordered, and half ran to meet his waiting significant in the med room. When she saw him, she jumped up, as if she had never been sick at all and ran into his arms.

"Geez, you'd think you've never seen me before!"

"Well," Rose defended, "I haven't really seen you since the ascension, and I'd like a taste of what's new."

"A taste you say?" The Doctor inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Rose ignored the jibe and gave him a smirk. "Yes, I think a good taste of our new abilities would be nice, yeah?"

Needing no further persuasion, the Doctor took her chin in his hand and pulled her close, ready to kiss her. All of a sudden he was aware of her, not just in front of him, but also inside of him. She was pushing into his mind, in an unpracticed, intimate sort of way. He decided, unhappily, that he should probably warn her. "Rose, slow down a second, dear. I'm all for it, but you should probably realize that now that we are more fully connected, going into each other's minds is a far more deep and intimate thing, and when we are both awake and pressing, it can get a little, um, intense."

"Intense?"

"Well..." the Doctor scratched the back of his neck in an uncharacteristically shy way. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it can be a bit like non-physical sex."

Once again, a blush spread up Rose's cheeks and she pulled back just a touch. "Oh."

"Like I said, I'm completely open to anything, but I understand that you may not be so-"

The Time Lord was interrupted by Rose's rough kiss on his lips, nearly begging for him to show her. He realized then that she wanted it, and she wanted it as soon as possible. And who was he to say no?

He broke the kiss momentarily and grabbed her hand, leading her to his bedroom that would typically be a ways away, but was mysteriously next door to the med room at the moment. He could ponder that later, but right now, he had more pressing matters at hand. The door opened and Rose didn't even bother to take in the new room, she was so caught up in the moment.

All of a sudden they were on the bed, kissing once again. Arms around each other, so caught up in the bliss of it all. They took a break from kissing for a moment and the Doctor laid his head up against Rose's forehead, ready to make the mental connection. Carefully, he pushed into her mind. It was just gorgeous in there, all pink and yellow and happy. He was pleased to see that much of the first things he saw included the two of them, smiling and loving. And then there she was, in his head, gently pushing around and exploring. It was all so intense, the connection as well as the physical touch, and in moments they were both breathing heavily.

The two were so focused on each other that they hardly noticed at first that the entire ship seemed to be shaking. They finally pulled apart in shock when they heard a loud alarm.

The Doctor and Rose broke apart and ran to the console room in a rush. It was dark and the TARDIS almost seemed to be sick, or broken in some sort of way. The Doctor ran towards the door and flung it open, to find that they were hurdling towards what appeared to be London, Earth, and fast.

Slamming the door shut, he ran back towards Rose and pulled her quickly down to the ground, instructing her to hold on to something on the way.

"WE'RE IN FOR A ROUGH LANDING!'


End file.
